Legacy of Naruto Uchiha
by Hamp24
Summary: AU. Instead of being born an Uzumaki and Jinchuriki, Naruto is born into the Uchiha Clan. Minato and Kushina are still his parents and live past the Kyubi attack. How would life change if Naruto was an Uchiha and if his parents were still alive? Let's find out. (Story on Hiatus; I don't want to write it until I finish the Senju One)


**Yo! Hello everyone out there! I am Hamp24 and this is my second fanfic. Hope it goes over as well as ****_Naruto Senju: Hashirama's Heir_** **has. That'd be great but I mean whether it does or doesn't, I still plan to let this shit flow regardless. So let's get to it. This is basically my take on a Sharingan Naruto story. I know right, "Not Another Sharingan Naruto Fanfic" but get over it, mine will be good...I hope. Enough of this, enjoy the story chums!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But this is the start of my second Fanfic so suck it Kishimoto, I've got two to your one, so that makes me better than you. Though our profit margin is grossly different. So I guess that makes you better... in that aspect.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Oi." came the voice of a Kumo ninja as he tugged on a rope attached to a young girl. The young girl had fallen from the long, tiresome walk from her home village of **Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)** to the ninja's home village of **Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village)**. The reason she was making the walk from Konoha to Kumo was because she was abducted just recently by three Kumo Ninjas due to her exceptional chakra and **Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline)**_. _

Eventually the young girl stood up as she was forced to continue her trek to Kumogakure's borders. As they neared the border, a young, golden-haired blonde teen from Konoha appeared several feet behind them. A few seconds later and a fist to the side of the head, left the Kumo ninja holding the rope unconscious. The young girl continued to walk though not even realizing what was going on as the two other Kumo ninjas turned at the sound of their partner going down. A few seconds later, along with a kick to the side of the head, left another one of the Kumo ninjas unconscious. The last remaining Kumo shinobi panicked slightly and jumped into the trees while taking out a kunai. Never even seeing the blonde, the man was violently kicked out of the branch he was on and sent careening to the floor unconscious like his two partners.

In the path directly in front of her, the blonde landed to address the still walking young girl. "Are you hurt?" said the blonde as the girl finally stopped walking to look up at her savior. "I came to save you." The girl smiled at the boy before fainting slightly and falling forward. The blonde quickly noticed her fall and ran forward and caught her before she could face plant.

Taking the rope off of her, the blonde smiled as he grabbed her bridal style. "Don't worry, you'll be alright now." said the blonde, and despite the young girl's weak protests, began to head back toward Konoha with her in his arms.

"Minato." said the young girl weakly, prompting Minato to stop on top of a nearby treetop. "You came to rescue me?"

"Of course I did Kushina. I noticed that trail of hair you left and came as fast as I could." said Minato as Kushina looked down.

"But you normally ignore me." said Kushina slightly dejected.

"Because I know you're strong, in body and spirit." said Minato as Kushina picked her head back up to look at him. "But this is a fight between villages. It's different than your other fights, so...I didn't want to lose you Kushina-chan, you're precious to Konoha, and to me."

There was a pause for a second as Minato continued to smile at Kushina. Minato's smile stopped when he felt Kushina's arms wrap around his neck and bring him in for a kiss.

Minato broke the kiss to look back at Kushina. "Kushina-chan. What was that fo-" Kushina hushed Minato again with another kiss, which turned into something more as Kushina planned to show her hero how much she appreciated being rescued.

* * *

_(1 Month Later)_

"Pregnant?!" came the shocked voice of Minato as Kushina had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking so loud. After a second or so, Kushina moved her hand seeing Minato calm down.

"Yes Minato-kun. I am pregnant." said Kushina as Minato still couldn't believe it. "That's what the nurse just told me."

"But how? I never even...You even put that jutsu on...but it didn't wor...pregnant?" questioned Minato again as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I know, it doesn't make sense to me either but I got a check up because I was feeling a little sick and that's what the nurse told me, that I was carrying a child." said Kushina as she then pointed at him and then herself. "Our child since you're the only person I've ever done _that_ with. You're also the first person I've told."

Minato took in a deep breath as he sat there for a minute just thinking. "So if I'm the first person you've told then that means that you haven't told your father?" said Minato as Kushina shook her head no.

"Not yet but I was about to do that right after telling you...because you're coming with me." said Kushina as she grabbed a scared Minato's collar. "I'm not facing him alone." Kushina dragged the reluctant Minato to the hospital as she went into a specific room, a room which contained a male lying prone on a hospital bed.

Once they entered the room, the man's weary eyes opened and panned over to them. An even wearier smile crossed the man's face at who had entered.

"Kushina-chan.." said the man in a tired voice as he began to sit up in his bed. "And my my, is that Minato Namikaze as well. Isn't this my lucky day. One of Konoha's most promising shinobis come to my room to see me, I'm honored Namikaze-san."

And the man was right, Minato was one of Konoha's strongest shinobis, even at the age of 16. And he looked strong as well. Minato stood at a nice height of 5 foot 7 inches and was still growing. Minato also had golden-blonde hair with two bangs framing his face, bright-blue eyes, and fair, slightly tanned skin. On many occasions, Minato had been called a handsome man by the Konoha female populace. The man's admiration of Minato ended as soon as his daughter's mouth opened.

"Hey tou-chan." said Kushina before her face became stern. "You know you're not supposed to be sitting up like that, you'll shorten the time you have left. And what's this I hear about you sneaking out to go to the strip club with Jiraiya-sama yesterday?"

"Heh heh heh..." said the man before he abruptly changed the subject. "Minato my boy! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Minato chuckled slightly at Kushina's apparent irritation at being ignored. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kagami-sama. I've been well, I'm actually beginning to learn the jutsu your sensei, Tobirama-sama, used to teleport. It's pretty difficult but I'm sure I'll be able to get it down here soon." said Minato before noticing the pale skin of Kagami. "Is your sickness getting any better?"

"Heh. No. Not at all. It's still progressing rapidly and I'm getting closer to death by the days. It's gotten so bad that they said that even if Tsunade-sama was here, she'd do nothing but prolong it maybe another month or two." said Kagami. "I have about another 2 months to live."

"And that's why you shouldn't be out with Jiraiya instead of on your IV getting your meds. You'll shorten those two months tou-chan." said Kushina as her eyes began to water slightly.

"Oh don't be like that Kushina. I've lived a long life by shinobi standards. Became the leader of the Uchiha Clan. I've even found love with your mother, Kami rest her soul, and gotten to see my beautiful daughters grow into a wonderful kunoichis. I mean just look at you." said Kagami as he looked over his daughter.

Kushina was a beautiful young girl with a slender, feminine build with fair skin that matched her mother's to go along with deep, violet eyes and dark black hair that held a red tint to it. Her hair framed both sides of her face with strands along each side and she used a red clip to keep the left side parted out, away from covering her eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, kimono-style blouse that was light black in color, held closed by a red obi that matched her hair clip and the Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of her blouse. Under the blouse she wore a short sleeved, mesh shirt and she finished her outfit with black shorts and black shinobi sandals.

"I mean when I sit back and think about it, all of my dreams have come true. Though if I had one regret...it'd be that I couldn't see my grandchild." said Kagami before blowing out a sigh. He looked over at Minato and Kushina to see them avoiding his gaze. "What? What is it?"

Kushina chuckled awkwardly before blowing out air through her nose to prepare for what she was about to say. "It's funny that you say that about a grandchild." said Kushina as Kagami's eyes widened. Before Kushina could open her mouth to say she was pregnant, Kagami had already moved fast enough to stand right in front of Minato with his **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** blaring deep into his soul.

The Sharingan is a **dojutsu (eye technique) **kekkai genkai which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. The Sharingan is red in color with a black pupil, however surrounding that pupil, is a tomoe. However the stronger Uchiha/the stronger the Sharingan, the more tomoe it will produce, up to three. And Kagami, being the Uchiha Clan Leader, possessed three tomoe around his Sharingan.

"You got my Kushina...pregnant?!" asked Kagami as he held a gaze at Minato, that only looked more menacing once the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin.

Minato looked as if he'd seen the **Shinigami (Death God)**. "Ha-hai..Kagami-sama. Kushina is bearing my child. She just got it confirmed today that she was pregnant..." said Minato as he was lifted off the ground by Kagami in a hug. "Uhh..." started Minato as he looked at Kushina.

Kushina shrugged not understanding why he was being hugged and swung around by the Uchiha Leader. Kagami then put Minato down as he let his sharingan fade.

"This is a joyous occasion. I can't believe that I'll be a grandfather and that my daughter will pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation. Oh this is a great day. And I'm honored that it's with Minato. He's a good man and a strong one at that, I'm certain that you'll take care of her long after my passing." said Kagami before his menacing, sharingan enhanced gaze looked back at Minato. "Right? You will take care of her and that child won't you?"

Seeing Minato nod, Kagami's sharingan vanished before he nodded. Minato then walked over to Kushina before pulling her into a half hug.

"Well seeing how I was going to ask you this eventually, but due to certain circumstances, why not get it out of the way now. This past month with your daughter.. ever since the incident, has been the best of my life. I'm not sure if I love your daughter now but I know one day I'll love her unconditionally and on that day, I'd ask her to marry me. So I guess what I'm asking now is, can I have your blessing when that day comes?" questioned Minato as he hugged Kushina a little closer to him.

Kagami smiled at the young man before him. _"My Kushina-chan is in good hands with him. He's going to be a great man one day, not to mention father." _thought Kagami before giving Minato his blessing. _"Man. We had Kushina when we were young and now she's going to bear a child at the age of 16. It's crazy when you think about it...Wait a minute, a boy just got my child pregnant and when I did the same to my wife, the father tried to kill me so I'm going to do the same in return." _

"So you kind of like me huh, Minato-kun?" said Kushina playfully to Minato. Right before Minato could answer, he was met with a vicious killing intent that could only be produced by a father trying to kill a boy who is interested in his daughter.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!" shouted Kagami as his sharingan came back on full force and he began to chase the now fleeing Minato. As this was happening, Kushina could only shake her head in amusement.

_"Aww well. Life's sure to be interesting. Isn't it." _thought Kushina as she rubbed her belly. As she was doing that, she heard a perverted giggle sound off, along with what sounded like pen on paper. Kushina's own Sharingan spun to life as she turned to the corner of the room she heard the noise come from.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Kushina as the cloak around Jiraiya disappeared to reveal him situated in the corner giggling perversely while writing on his notepad.

Jiraiya was a famous ninja known to the world as the Toad Sage, for his special affinity to toads. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder length bangs framing both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Jiraiya was also Minato's sensei and had close ties to Kagami, as such, was in the room before Kushina but decided to stick around hidden in an invisibility cloak to see what would be discussed. Kushina's sharingan blared into Jiraiya's soul, eerily identical to her father's in Minato's earlier. "I swear if me and Minato end up in your _Icha Icha _series, I'll castrate you!" said Kushina as Jiraiya stopped writing to look up at Kushina.

Jiraiya smiled awkwardly before hightailing it out of the room with an irate Kushina following him closely.

_(Meanwhile, A path in Konoha)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the **Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow)** of Konoha, was walking across his village. Konoha was a peaceful village and seemed like a regular, civilian village on surface but was in actuality, considered the strongest of the five great hidden villages. Hiruzen was a wise man, at the age of 48. He'd been the Hokage, essentially leader and top ninja of his village, for a little over two decades and had surely brought it into one of it's most prosperous times as a village. He'd seen it all, done it all, learned it all, which earned him the titles of **Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi) **and the ** Purofessā (The Professor). **

Though Hiruzen wasn't prepared for the scene that passed his face. His old friend, Kagami, seemed to want to maim and/or kill Minato Namikaze. And in the opposite direction, Jiraiya, one of his students, was being chased by Kagami's young daughter, Kushina. Shaking his head, Hiruzen continued his walk through the village, nodding at the civilians that greeted him.

* * *

_(5 years later)_

"It's finally over Kushina-chan." said Minato, walking into his home after spending time talking to the Hokage, the village elders, and several of Konoha's clan leaders. Once through the door, Minato was greeted by his beautiful wife, Kushina, with a kiss. "A year since the fighting stopped and Kumo finally signed the treaty papers. That means that the war is officially over."

"Thank goodness. We've already loss so many lives due to this war. At least it ended before my little baby grew older and had to actually fight in it." said Kushina as right after saying that, Minato reached a hand up to snag a paper shuriken out of midair, that would have pelted Kushina in the back.

"Awwwww. C'mon tou-san! I almost had her that time. She wasn't even looking." said a young, shaggy haired 4 year old, the culprit behind the tossed paper shuriken.

"Now now Shisui. You should know that it's not nice to attack someone who's not looking." said Kushina as she turned around to look at her son.

Shisui was a young, healthy toddler who was beyond advanced for his age. He was wearing a simple light beige shirt to go with dark blue shorts and dark blue sandals. He had fiery hair that was similar to his grandfather, Kagami Uchiha. He honestly looked like the second coming of Kagami except for the fact that he had blue eyes that matched his father's.

Shisui deadpanned at his mother. "I'm a ninja ka-chan. That's what I do." said Shisui before feeling something hit the back of his head. "Ow. What was that?"

Shisui turned around to see a paper kunai lying on the ground and his mother, Kushina, standing there with four more paper kunais in her hand and a crazed look in her eyes.

"How did you? You were right here. That's not fair Ka-chan!" shouted Shisui as he took off down the hallway to run away from the kunai throwing Kushina. Several minutes later, Shisui came running back in the room with Minato as he tugged on his dad's pant leg. "Help me tou-san. We have to get out of here!"

"I don't think she's going to actually hurt us-" started Minato before a kunai landed in the wall right next to his head and Shisui's head.

"I'm going to get you!" said Kushina as Minato nodded his head.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." said Minato as he tapped Shisui on the head. A split second later, they vanished in a flash.

Once they were gone, Kushina's face went back to normal as she put the kunai away. "Now that they're gone. Time to make some dinner." said Kushina as she walked into her home's kitchen to prepare dinner.

_(Backyard Shelter)_

"HOKAGE?!" shouted Shisui excitedly before being hushed by Minato. Shisui continued to talk despite Minato's hand muffling his voice. After a little while, Shisui finally got the hint and calmed down.

"Yes, I know right. Your dad's going to be Hokage here soon." said Minato as Shisui looked even more excited. "But I don't know how to tell your mom."

Shisui looked at Minato confused. "Just tell her like you always do. It's just saying, "I'm going to be Hokage"" said Shisui, mocking Minato's voice in the last part.

Minato laughed slightly. "It's not that simple. Being Hokage has been your mom's dream for all of her life. Frankly, she wanted to be the Yondaime Hokage and now that I'm getting it, I just don't know how to tell her." said Minato as Shisui looked at him.

"Well I don't think asking a four year old is going to help you. I think you should just tell her. Ka-chan's cool, she'll be okay if you do." said Shisui as Minato nodded his head.

"Indeed you're right. Well let's find out what your mom is cooking for dinner shall we." said Minato as Shisui perked up at that.

"You think she's making ramen again?" said Shisui, slightly nauseated at the thought. Kushina loved Ramen but Minato and Shisui could careless about what she deemed as the 'food of the Gods'.

"Let's hope not. I'm just glad you're on my side about this whole ramen thing. Sheesh, if her child ever loved ramen..we'd be eating it all the time." said Minato as he then grew a smirk. "Race you to the kitchen, loser has to tell ka-chan that I'm becoming the Hokage. Go!"

"You're a cheater!" shouted Shisui as he ran out after Minato, smiling all the way.

* * *

_(3 years later)_

Life had been going well for Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. At the age of 24 years old, Minato felt on top of the world. The people accepted him, if not outright loved him. All of the shinobi respected him for not only his prowess on the battlefield but also the way he carried himself toward his companions. All in all, Minato had become a great Hokage and was leading Konoha through it's peace time smoothly.

Life had been going so well for him in fact that Minato and his wife, Kushina, decided that it was time for another child. A child that would be coming here shortly if the doctor's due date was correct.

_"Heh. October 10th. That's only a week away. It's going to be a great day." _thought Minato as he pictured seeing another child being born. He definitely remembered Shisui's birth and it was amazing. But Shisui had come a little earlier than expected and Minato was still a teenager. However, his next son was planned and would be here any day now. _"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. It'll be a pleasure meeting you. I can't believe we choose your name out of a book that Jiraiya-sensei wrote. Kushina almost killed me when I told her until I showed her the book wasn't perverted like his Icha Icha series. Nonetheless, Can't wait to meet you Naruto.. and hopefully you have my hair, I want my own clone."_

Just as Minato was thinking that behind his desk in the Hokage's office, he felt one of his seals activate, a seal that corresponded to his jutsu, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique). **The Hiraishin no Jutsu was a special jutsu, which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal to mark an intended destination and Minato had several placed around Konoha. But this particular sensation only occurred when his wife sent chakra into her wedding ring, which was marked with one of his seals, especially designed for her.

_"Kushina!" _thought Minato before vanishing in a flash to get to his wife. Minato landed in his and Kushina's bedroom as he looked at his wife, who had a clear look of pain on her face.

"Contractions. Every 3 minutes. Naruto's coming." said Kushina. Minato looked at his wife before nodding his head and grabbing her bridal style. Minato then vanished in another flash as he landed in the middle of a hallway in the hospital.

"Excuse me. My wife is going into labor, I need some assistance." said Minato. Minato didn't have to wait long before he was greeted by Biwako, the 3rd Hokage's wife and also head of the hospital.

"Oh Kushina-chan, you're back here again. I swear we just popped that one out of Mikoto not 3 months ago and here you are too." said Biwako, casually conversing with the soon to be mother of two. "Now just like last time, breath Kushina-chan. Just breath. It'll all be over with soon."

The people who noticed their Hokage appear out of thin air were shocked at first due to his sudden arrival, but soon got over it when they saw how urgent the matter was. The people then began to cheer since their Hokage was having baby number two.

_(6 hours later)_

Fresh out of a day at the Academy, Shisui was walking home. Shisui had grown up in the past 3 years. No longer the 4 year old toddler, Shisui was now 7 years old and ready to take on the Academy, a big building block and also the first in the life of any aspiring ninja. Shisui was still the fun-loving kid he was in year's past, the only difference between 3 years ago and now was the fact that he was taller and had the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back. He received that crest due to his ability to use their signature jutsu, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique). **It's a C rank jutsu in which the user expels a mighty fireball from their mouth.

It was the Uchiha Clan's way of proving they've come of age. After being able to perform that jutsu, it earned them the Uchiha Clan Crest on their back. Shisui wasn't alone in that endeavor either, his friend and cousin, Itachi Uchiha had accomplished the same task.

Itachi was a quiet boy and quite inscrutable to most besides Shisui. Itachi was also wise beyond his years and was being held as a prodigy of his clan, along with Shisui. Itachi however, was a year younger than Shisui and born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the new clan leader and sister of Kushina respectively. Itachi was wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back, black pants and black ninja sandals.

Despite being freshly entered into the Academy, Shisui and Itachi had been doing so well that the teachers were thinking of letting them graduate early, but Minato denied that and forced them to wait another year. And in that time, if they were still so far advanced than the rest of the students, then they could become genin together.

Shisui and Itachi were nearly home as they continued to talk.

"So, you're about to have a younger brother?" questioned Itachi as Shisui perked up.

"I know right, I can't wait. Naruto. It's going to be so cool." said Shisui as he then remembered something. "How's Sasuke by the way?"

Itachi allowed a small smile as he thought of his brother. "He's great. He does cry a lot but he's still my little brother and I'll protect him no matter what." said Itachi as Shisui nodded his head.

"I plan to do the same even though I haven't met mine yet. But that should happen within the week, ka-chan said he'd be soon." said Shisui. "Maybe Naruto and Sasuke will be friends like we are when they get older."

Itachi nodded and smiled at the thought. Itachi then noticed something about Shisui's home.

"Shisui, is anybody home?" questioned Itachi, noticing nobody seemed to be home. Itachi realized this fact due to Kushina normally would greet them but today she wasn't outside.

Shisui looked puzzled at it as well. "Hmm. It seems like you're right. Well maybe she's sleeping." said Shisui.

"Or maybe your brother is here." said Itachi analytically as Shisui perked up immediately at that thought.

"He's right Shisui-kun. And I'm here to escort you to see your little brother." came the voice of Itachi's mother, Mikoto, who was holding her youngest son in her arms.

Mikoto was a beautiful woman and the eldest daughter of Kagami Uchiha. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it. Being that she was Kagami's eldest child and since Kagami was the Uchiha Clan Leader, she was given the right to lead the clan once he passed. However since the Uchiha Clan was a patriarch clan, Mikoto's husband, Fugaku was given rights to the clan.

None of that mattered now since Shisui was excited to go and see his little brother. Mikoto had been practically dragged to the hospital by her nephew, Shisui, with Itachi following along behind her and Sasuke.

Entering the hospital and finding out which room his mother was in, Shisui slowly opened the door to Kushina's room. Upon entering, he noticed his mother asleep and Minato situated by the window, rocking back and forth with an orange bundle in his hands. Minato heard the door creak slightly and upon turning around, smiled seeing his eldest son Shisui at the door.

Shisui walked into the room as Minato ushered him, Mikoto, and Itachi into the room.

"Tou-san..is that Naruto in that blanket?" questioned Shisui quietly as Minato nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course. Just be careful." said Minato as he handed the orange bundle to Shisui. Shisui grabbed the blanket and smiled upon seeing the baby inside.

Peeking through the blanket, was a small head of golden blonde hair that matched Minato's and a baby with matching skin color as his father.

"He looks just like you tou-san." said Shisui as Naruto's eyes began to open slightly and peer out at Shisui curiously. "He has violet eyes like Ka-chan...Don't worry Naruto-kun, your big brother will always be here, I promise."

Mikoto and Itachi smiled at the scene, and so did Minato and the now awake Kushina.

"We've got two now Kushi-chan." said Minato as he kissed his wife. "Thank you."

As they all admired the scene of Shisui looking at his brother, Sasuke decided to cry at that very moment, ruining the serenity of the scene. Disturbed by the sound of Sasuke's crying, Naruto began to cry as well.

_"Welcome to the world Naruto-kun." _thought Minato as he retrieved his son to calm him down. Just outside of the window, a figure dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body with an orange mask on peered in at Minato holding Naruto. The figure then looked down to a path in Konoha as he noticed another pregnant woman with brown hair, being escorted by Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, Biwako.

"Now now. Remember, you're precious to Konoha my dear. And this birth has to be done with caution and secrecy. So remember, don't tell anyone." said Biwako as the brown haired lady smiled at Biwako.

"Yes Yes, it'll happen here soon, October tenth is my due date." said the lady as she continued walking with Biwako.

The figure nodded his head. _"I will bring peace to this world..." _thought the figure as looked at the retreating pregnant woman to notice the Sarutobi clan crest on the back of her shirt. _"And the jinchuriki will help with getting my plan started."_

The pregnant lady continued to walk with Biwako.

_"Konohamaru. I can't wait to see you. And **you**, you better stay in there." _thought the lady as she felt another presence in her belly stir along with the baby. _"Nothing bad's going to happen."_

* * *

**And that's a Wrap.**

**There's the Prologue.**

**Leave a Review and let me know what you think.**

**-Hamp Out**


End file.
